Neo Akatsuki Roleplay
Neo Akatsuki Roleplay© is property of its members respective creators and are only to be used by them. All questions are to be posted in its Talk Page. The Beginning it start with Tafun the leader of Neo Akatsuki calling all the members to a meeting Yumi Sake,Ace Korimachi,Shoji Kengen,Zeno Yamanaka,Sojiro Uzumaki,Tahero Uchiha and Zaki Uchiha (who he had called out of his coffin). "Now that we are all here let us begin are meeting". First let us give the teams Ace & Yumi,Sojiro & Natsumi,Zaki & Tahero,Zen & Shoji an "me and Zeno will be a team any questions". "Heh, I don't think Natsumi will be able to keep up, with someone like me", said a smiling Sojiro, who seemingly was teasing Natsumi. He stood against the wall, wearing his casual outfit.I'm glad we didn't have a dress code Sojiro thought to himself as he looked around at everyone in the room. "and also on missions you must were theses",said Tafun as he pulled out a outfit. "these are just like the original but instead it is red with black clouds. Now I have two rules, work together in any situations and number two if you leave or betray the Akutsuki you will be killed". "Oh that's nice", Sojiro said sarcastically, as he took an outfit. He glared at the outfit and simply shook his head, showing his distaste for the outfit. "Ummm? Tafun, do you think this is unoriginal?", asked Sojiro. "You have a problem with them?" asked Tafun. "Just hear me out. These are just like the originals except it's red wit black clouds.", Said Sojiro as he looked at Tafun. "Appearance symbolizes a lot of things, and if people see us in these, they'll think were taking on the original Akatsuki's ideals." you have a good point so we will only were these at bases and meetings.Hey Tafun why do I have to be partnered up with this dead guy? He seem really weak.Said Tahero in a questioning voice."you should learn to respect the dead" said Tafun in a treating voice.(with a frightened look, Tahero remains silent and looks at the floor.) Now if no one has any more questions. you are all going to be assigned a base in a different areas. "I'd watch it Sojiro... I'm quite fond of you so don't blow it. Also with my genjutsu active, I have the abilty of Omnipresence, effectively being anywhere I want to be and then some, all simultaneously." Sojiro simply smirked as he remained silent. Alright now that that has been taken care of the meeting is over but remember I have eyes and ears every ware so don't think about overpowering me said Tafun as he used his Space-Time Ninjutsu and disappeared from everyone sight. "..... Come on Sojiro, lets go..." said Natsumi as she walked across the room, her high heels clicking on the matble floor, her black, red-tipped hair swaying as she exited the room. Ace looked at Sojiro and was suddenly gone just like that. "Heh this should be fun", Sojiro said as he followed Natsumi. Free Time Sojiro was following Natsumi when suddenly Natsumis body transmuted into Amaterasu. "You know Sojiro, I think I'm to hot to handle sometimes" said Natsumi before her body transmuted into Ice. "But sometimes I prefer to be a very cold person indeed" she added. Her body then transmutated back to normal "But I think you'll lo...., I mean... like me best when I'm just me" Natsumi said as she turned around, looking directly at Sojiro, eye to eye. "If you need me, I'll be in the library, reading a book or two, trying to entertain myself, unless you have something more important to do..." said Natsumi as she transmuted into a shadow, before she zoomed from her room door, down the hallway, into the library. "Well, she's an interesting person indeed", Sojiro said as he walked into the library and spotted Natsumi, and walked over to her. "Natsumi, considering we're teammates, I believe we will better function if we know a little about eachother. So how about you tell me a little about yourself", Sojiro said as he picked up a book. Natsumi looked at Sojiro, then closed her book before sitting down on the couch. "I was born in Yugakure, the Hidden Night Village, to a very caring mother, but an extremely abusive father. I had an older brother that would often come to see me. One night my father told me to find his slippers, and I did as I was told, and despite being bitten by a spider in the process, he cursed at me and shook me violently. My mother smacked my father and so he smacked her back, with her crashing through the table. Figuring that it was my fault as always, he grabbed my ankle and pulled me as I tried to help my mother. He then proceeded to beat me nearly to death, before my brother came in and saved me. On the way out the door, my father stabbed my brother as he held me, but he made his way down the street into an alleyway. After a few words, my brother died in my arms as I cried, causing my to awaken my Empathy Dojutsu. A day later, I read in a newspaper that my father killed my mother then commited suicide, leaving me alone. Niyya Korimachi came along a few days later and took me in. Thats my entire childhood in a nutshell." said Natsumi as she held herself in her arms, bringing back the terrible feelings of her terrible childhood. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring back any bad memories", Sojiro said as he placed the book back on the bookshelf. "Don't worry though, i had a terrible child hood as well. First of all, all of my friends are dead, considering that i'm over hundred years old, although you couldn't tell from looking at me", Sojiro said with a smirk attempting to lift the mood. "Okay so, I was born before the founding of Konoha into the famous Uzumaki and Senju clan. Being the son of the Uzumaki clan leader and Toka Senju, i had expectations to live up to. So i was trained by Hashirama Senju, my mother, Tobirama Senju, my father, and many others. So i didn't really have a childhood at all. Not to mention i had participated in multiple wars considering the Shinobi World was nothing but war. But after i grew up, i was sent to capture many tailed beast along with my sensei Hashirama. We did this, and distributed them to every village; but that only sparked the First Shinobi World War, which killed a lot of my friends, including my Sensei's. I survived and was named the "God of War" because of my contributions to this. Despite my contributions, Konoha along with every other village were greatly weakened which sparked another war. I fought for Konoha in the Second Shinobi World War and i again was on the winning side again; but this is also the war where i awakened my Rinnegan. So after this war, i left Konoha and wandered the world, still being a participate in the wars because of people attacking me. I watched innocent people get killed by the five great nations, so i have given up on them. But they do deserve a consequence for their actions. I finally realized giving the world the tailed beast was a grave mistake, so i plan on taking them back, and using them for myself. The Nine-tails, Four-tails,....All of them were my friends!! And i won't allow the world to abuse them any longer!", Sojiro said as he slammed his fist into the table splitting it in half. Suddenly Sojiro heard a voice "Sojiro I have a job for you and Yumi" remembering the voice it was Tafun. Sojiro tuned into the voice. "Hmm? " "I appreciate you sympathy and concern. At least now I know someone who's been through pain like I have" said Natsumi as she repaired the table, smiling at Sojiro.Sojiro you and Yumi must stop my nephew and his team Platinum from stopping Neo Akatsuki. Sojiro & Natsumis First Task Sojiro & Natsumis First Task